Hecatoncheir
Hecatoncheir is a demon in the series. History Known as Hekatonkheires or Hecatonchires, they were giant beings from Greek myth. Having one hundred hands and fifty heads, their father Uranus found them disgusting and threw them into Tartarus. Eventually, Zeus would free them and they would aid the gods against the Titans. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei II: Jaki Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...'' / Hazama's Chapter: Jaki Race *''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Evil Demon Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Jaki Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Jaki Race as '''Hekatoncheires' *''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Jaki Race as '''Hekatoncheires' *''Megami Ibunroku Persona: Jaki Order *Persona 3 FES'' / Portable: Hanged Man Arcana **''Persona 3 The Movie: Hanged Man Arcana *Persona 5: Hanged Man Arcana **Persona 5 The Animation: Hanged Man Arcana *Devil Children Black Book & Red Book: Oni Race *Devil Children White Book: Oni Race *DemiKids Light Version'' / Dark Version: Ogre Type *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book: Oni Race *Devil Children Messiah Riser: Oni Race *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Jaki Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Brute Class / Yaksa Class *Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Jaki Race as '''Hecantoncheires' Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Hecatonchires can be encountered as a boss by using Kymopoleia's Hair Accessory in Shinjuku. The boss has a small chance of reflecting any physical attack and will always reflect fire. Rarely, he will drop an Abyss Seed. Turning this in to the Yagiya on Suginami Tunnels' gold-level instance's final floor will give players the ability to fuse Hecatonchires. He is fused through a special triple fusion of Ubelluris, Cyclops and Ogre. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Hekatoncheires can be found in Camp Ichigaya. He can teach Nanashi the Panic Voice and Hades Blast skills through its Demon Whisper. It benefits from learning Physical and ailment skills. ''Persona 5'' Hecatoncheires is the sixth Persona of the Hanged Man Arcana and can only be obtained through fusion in the Velvet Room. It is the first Persona usable by the protagonist in battle to learn the Regenerate 2 and Endure skills, and one of the four Personas to learn the Foul Breath and Fortified Moxy skills. When itemized through Electric Chair execution, Hecatoncheires yields an Endure skill card. Hecatoncheires is one of the Personas required to summon Chi You through advanced fusion. As part of the Strength Confidant, Caroline and Justine wish to see a Hecatoncheires with the skill Masukunda. This can be achieved by fusing Lilim with the Unicorn Persona, and selecting the Masukunda skill that Lilim possesses as an inherited skill. ''Persona 5: The Animation'' Hecatoncheir is seen being used by Joker against Shadow Okumura. It has enough power to hurl his Execurobo aside and cripple it, allowing Haru to finish it using Milady. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Known as Hekaton, he can perform the combo Megaton with Krak or Cyclops. ''Devil Children Messiah Riser'' Hecatoncheir appears as the boss of Wind Makai. A general of the Imperium, he hides inside his cave while his soldiers guard the switches that will force him out. Unlike most bosses, he lacks a demon soldier to aid him in combat by healing or attacking foes. Upon defeat, he drops the Green Crystal. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2 Known as '''Hecatoncheires', he is fought as a boss is the second area of the game. After Serph and company climb a ladder with a small Karma Terminal near the end of the area, they will be confronted by a Karma Society officer, who will transform into Hecatoncheires and attack. Hecatoncheires will counter physical attacks and has access to a special attack called Hundred Fist, which gets progressively stronger as he gets weaker and hits the whole party. Multiple party members with Tera and Dia will make the battle easier. Hecatoncheires can later be encountered as a normal enemy in the corrupted EGG Installation. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Expel= - |Curse= - |Ailmentresistance= - |Normalattack= Phys x1-3, 1 enemy |Skill= Rakukaja\Innate Hades Blast\Innate War Cry\71 }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' Normal Encounter= |-| Boss (Mikage Ruins B12F)= ''Persona 3 FES'' ''Persona 5'' ''Devil Children Black/Red/White Book'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Devil Children Messiah Riser'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Boss= |-| Normal Encounter= Gallery Category:Greco-Roman Mythology Category:Yaksa Class Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Persona 3 The Movie Characters Category:Persona 5 The Animation Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons Category:Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers Personas Category:Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers Enemies Category:Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers Bosses